


The Chase

by BlackLaceFanfics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas read Dean's soul when he pulled him from hell, Dean secretly likes being tickled, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sam and cas think it's adorable, they also think it's a good reason to destroy him now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackLaceFanfics/pseuds/BlackLaceFanfics
Summary: To anyone who really thought about it, it would be obvious that Castiel would know every single thing about Dean Winchester. Dean, however, chose not to think about that fact... until now- and it's already too late.Or: The one where Dean secretly likes being tickled, Cas told Sam, and now Dean is screwed.





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic on this account! I was previously a fanfic writer who went on hiatus- but now I'm back, and ready to get back into writing! Since this is my first fanfiction I've written at all in over a year, I apologize for it being a bit rusty. I figured this would be a great sort of "easing back into writing" fanfic for myself, and I enjoyed writing it despite getting stuck often along the way.
> 
> My Tumblr
> 
> Enjoy!~

Dean rounded the corner into yet another unfamiliar hallway. His chest heaved with anxiety and adrenaline-fueled breath. He could hear his blood pulsing in his ears and his heart was going a mile a minute.

“Fuck…” He gasped, throwing himself into the nearest room and slamming the door shut behind him and locking it. Finally - _finally_ \- he let himself slump against the door, sliding down as his sore legs eventually gave out.

It was no doubt that the hunting lifestyle provided a lifetime of athletic strength and endurance- fighting monsters, chasing them, whatever worked to get the job done. He hadn’t accounted for the endurance being much use outside of those situations… until he was the one being chased instead.

The sound of footsteps ran past the room in the hallway, making Dean scramble and back away. The seemed to double-back, and a harsh pounding rang through the room.

“ _Deeeaaan! We know you’re in there!_ ” Sam’s giddiness could be heard through the door and Dean shivered.

“Fuck off, Sam!”

“ _You can’t hide from us foreveeeer!_ ” His brother sang.

“ _Dean, we have no intention of harming you._ ” Castiel’s monotonous voice could be heard through the knocking. The hunter wasn’t fooled though.

“That’s exactly the problem!” He growled at them, standing up this time. He glared at the door as he backed up further, hand searching behind him for some sort of self-defense weapon. If he could fight them off for a moment, he could probably make a run-

Dean gasped as he bumped into something sturdy and warm behind him. He whipped around with wide eyes to see a smirking angel standing there instead.

“Boo.” Cas’s smirk grew wider. He grabbed Dean by the arm and the world melted for a second as ruffling filled Dean’s ears. The hunter stumbled as they finally transported to the living room.

“Sam- we’re in here!”

“W-Wait!” Dean stammered in plea, leaning against the couch as his dizziness subsided.

Sam came pounding down the hall again, turning into the living room with a wide grin on his face- and blocking Dean’s only chance of getting out.

“Don’t you even think about trying to get away from us again, because I promise you’re not getting out of here unscathed.” Sam looked like he was about to split in half from how hard he was smiling. Both him and Cas slowly walked towards him.

Despite himself, Dean backed away from his brother and the angel, holding his hands in front protectively.

“Guys, c-can’t we just talk about this?” He moved back until he hit the wall, but the other two didn’t stop walking forward. He desperately swallowed the nervous giggles trying to force their way out.

“Talk?” Sam asked in pseudo-confusion. “But I thought Cas already told me everything I should know!”

“Cas is a liar!”

“Angels don’t lie, Dean- and neither does a vulnerable soul.” Cas smirked and suddenly Dean felt himself walking towards the couch.

“GRACE IS CHEATING!” Dean shrieked in panic, trying with all his might to take back control of his own legs. He flopped down to lie on the couch and his arms raised over his head.

“You think that’s cheating? Imagine feeling cheated out of some very vital information about your own brother.” Sam shook his head solemnly, sitting down by Dean’s grace-pinned legs. “I mean, we’ve known each other for- well, since I was born, and you didn’t think to mention-”

“Don’t you say it!” Dean gasped, his cheeks already taking on a rosy hue. If there was a moment more mortifying than everything this afternoon had provided so far, he certainly couldn’t think of it. It wasn’t like Dean wasn’t aware that Cas saw the depths of his soul when he saved him and put him back together- he just tried very hard not to think about how _intrusive_ that concept felt. He never realized that Cas may have found out a deep secret, or dared to tell Sam that-

“Say what? That you secretly love being tickled?” His brother wiggled his fingers above Dean’s torso and the elder immediately started struggling.

“No- wait- please!” Dean gasps out in a panic, shrieking when Sam’s fingers collide on either side of his stomach.

“Wait for what? Wait for you to admit we’re right?” Sam sneers, crawling his fingers down Dean’s sides. “Sorry, but I don’t think we have time to wait _forever_.”

“Y-You _bahahastard_! Agh, Cas, stop!” A second set of fingers joined in, lightly scratching around his armpits.

“I’m sorry, Dean, but I’m afraid that we might be speaking the truth.” Cas said with a small smirk. “Your soul revealed everything to me when I pulled you from Hell.”

Dean swore at the doubled tickling, forcing his eyes to squint open to glare at the angel. It might’ve been a bit more intimidating had he not be a giggling mess.

“Hey Cas, I have an idea.” Sam said cheerfully, repositioning himself between Dean’s legs. “I’ll start here-“ He squeezed his brother’s hips, who squawked in surprise. “-you start at the armpits, and we’ll meet in the middle!”

“No!” Dean shrieked, pulling on his grace-bound limbs furiously. “No no nonono please not there!”

“Hear that, Sam? I think Dean said ‘please tickle me there’.” Cas grinned, wiggling his fingers wickedly on the outsides of his armpits before slowly moving them downwards.

“Then we shouldn’t keep him waiting!” Sam’s evil smile matched the angel’s. Dean’s giggling slowly increased as they crawled towards his ribs.

“Plehehease stop! Don’t you dare!” He used the last of his breath- and sanity- to throw out one more threat.

“Dean- if you want us to stop, all you have to do is push us off.” Sam smirked, suddenly digging into his lower ribs just as Castiel reached to do the same.

Dean arched up as they both dug in to his worst spot. He would later deny how high-pitched his shrieking was from the scritching, or the fact that he giggled every time they decided to land a poke instead.

“Come on! I thought you wanted us to stop, huh?” Sam taunted, moving his fingers back a fraction of an inch to reach the spot that he knew would make Dean squeal. “Just reach down and push us away!”

The teasing only made it a billion times worse as Dean continually realized just how trapped he was and how the tickling wouldn’t actually stop until Cas and Sam both decided he had enough.

And- oh, God, it was _exhilarating_.

The sudden realization of just how much he didn’t exactly hate the feeling washed over Dean like a bucket of ice water and he sucked in a loud breath between his hoarse laughter. He must’ve sounded like he was in distress, because suddenly the fingers stopped prodding him and he felt like he could breathe again.

“Oh, shit. Are you okay?” Sam looked down at him with a furrowed brow, worry clearly etched on his face. “Did we hurt you?”

“Nohoho, no, I just need a mihihinute…” Dean giggled between breaths, closing his eyes. “I’ve survived worse.”

Sam snorted. “No kidding.”

A blanket of silence fell over them as Dean breathed heavily. He didn’t dare look at either of them. How was he supposed to look them in the eyes after all this?

It wasn’t like Dean had been tickled in such a compromising position before. Most of his memories with it had to do with his mom, after she had put a baby Sammy to bed and spent some time with her oldest son. After that, it was mostly a thing of playfulness between him and whatever girlfriend he had at the time.

But _this_ \- the thrill he had felt as he sped through the bunker, knowing that his younger- but somehow much bigger- brother and a super-strong angel were hot on his heels, ready and willing to pin him down until he was a pleading, giggling mess came as more than a little surprising for him.

When he felt calmer, Dean finally squinted open his eyes to peer up at the angel. Cas was looking down at him, a fond smile gracing his features this time.

“What?” Dean asked curiously.

“I apologize, but I was not trying to intrude on your thoughts.” Cas spoke, trying to wipe the growing smile on his face. Somehow, Dean felt more uneasy at that than the evil smile from earlier. “I was merely trying to see if we had genuinely upset you. However, I think it’s quite adorable that you not only like tickling, but also the chasing from before.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and he sputtered in embarrassment. Sam let out a loud snort before doubling over laughing.

“Aw, you big softie!” He teased, worming his fingers under Dean’s thin shirt and wiggling them up and down the sides of his ribs. Cas joined in by gently fluttering his fingers over Dean’s ears and neck. “Look, your face is all red!”

His couldn’t even get a word of retort out as his giggles took over again, coupled with the brilliant redness in his face. He snapped his head back and forth every time Cas tickled a little more aggressively on one spot. Sam wasn’t helping matters much either, as his fingers seemed to linger just long enough in each pressure point on Dean’s ribs to make him wiggle like a worm on a hook.

It took .05 seconds for him to realize that the laughter echoing in the room wasn’t just his own, but also Sam and Cas’s as they focused on making him squirm as much as possible. Even as they slowed down to gentle sweeping motions, Dean couldn’t help but jerk back and forth as his giggling slowed as well.

“Do you think he will admit it now?”

“Knowing my brother, nah. But we’ll save that for next time.” A poke to his sides had him gasp.

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here.” Dean tried to glare up at them, but the wide smile and dark blush on his face didn’t help his cause.

“You big baby.” Sam teased, patting Dean’s stomach. His smile remained but a twinge of seriousness overshadowed it. “It’s not weird or anything, by the way. Just so you know.”

“I venture to say we all enjoy this newfound fact, Dean.” Cas hastily assured.

“Oh, really? That’s comforting to hear.” Dean rolled his eyes, pointedly ignoring how full his heart suddenly felt. “Mind letting me up now?”

The pressure on his arms and legs let up and he slumped down to the couch. His limbs felt like lead, but his head felt light and stomach was fluttery and that was enough to make himself sit up properly. He huffed as his breath caught up to him.

“Feeling okay now?” Sam patted his back.

Dean nodded scrubbing his hands down his face.

“Good! Because this time, you’re getting a twenty-second head-start.”

Dean snapped his eyes to look at Sam, then back at Cas- both of their smirks were back.

“But-!”

Sam looked down at his watch.

“Nineteen… eighteen…”

Dean yelped and jumped up, immediately dashing out the door. He sprinted down the hallway, hearing his two bunker-mates chasing after him already.

“FIFTEEN… FOURTEEN…”

“You can’t count and chase me at the same time, you friggin’ cheater!!” He laughed, narrowly missing the hand grasping for the back of his shirt.

Castiel appeared in front of him, making him crash into him and sending them both to the floor. He exploded into giggles again as he was wrestled down and taken apart all over again.

And despite his screams for mercy, Dean figured...

Maybe letting himself be caught wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment telling me what you think!


End file.
